Halloween
by Trickster-Yami07
Summary: SebastianxCiel


Trickster Yami 07:Sorry had to rewrite this. I didn't know that all my typing was that bad.  
Yes I know my grammar sucks. It all ways has been. English teachers didn't help me much with that.

Halloween Party

Ciel was sitting at his desk restless. You could tell from the look on his face that he was annoyed. A grunting noise came from the young. His blue hair covered his off colored eyes. The boy just sign as he got up from the desk to look out the window.

He was thinking what to wear for the Halloween party tonight. He really didn't want to be at the party really. There where to many people that the didn't want to see or as thinking of a way to get out of the queen didn't have any thing for him to be busy with. Lizzy was the one to set up this party at his mansion. Another sign came from his lips nothing and I mean nothing came to mind. As he continued to look out to the garden. To see his butler Sebastian, was cutting bruised and dead white roses off the bushes.  
Sebastian has been working on the back yard for a few hours after The so called Gardner finnain once again sprayed the wrong poison on the roses and grass.

Before the garden Sebastian took the flamethrower away from His chef Bard. It was really a funny site to see. Bard was holding on to Sebastian feet being dragged across the floor as the demon walk away with it. As Bard cried to the demon to give his little angel back and that Sebastian was a demon for taking his angel away. A chuckle came from the boys lips. Poor Bard didn't know that Sebastian is in fact a demon.

******Flash Back*************

Bard quickly grab the butlers leg. " NOOOOOOO! GIVE ME MY ANGEL BACK SEBASTIAN! She needs me!" Tears came from the Chefs eyes as he looked up to the butler. "Please Sebastian. I'll do any thing. I even give you woman that you like IF YOU GAVE ME MY ANGEL."

Sebastian look down to the chef that had his leg. " No and No This is the fifth time today that you blew up the kitchen before the party. We do not need to have ash in the halls of the Phantomhive mansion. " He turn away from the blond. As he walk and drag Bard as he walked away." Its bad enough that I have to replace all the dishes that Maylene clumsily drop earlier. That and making the masters sweet cakes that you burn. Women will not make up for the mess that you made."

Bard look up to the Butler. "Fine then how about I give you men in steed."

All he got from the butler was a no.

Bard Yelled "NOOO! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE GIVE HER BACK! YOU...YOU DEMON!"He wailed.

*****End of flash back********

Ciel turn from looking at his demon butler. That's when he really thought about it. Every year the demon butler really didn't dress as anything for the three years that he's been with him. He just tell people he is one hell of a butler for every Halloween.

That is when a idea pop in to the young boys mind. He ran out of the study. He need some things for his costume.

*Sebastian*

The demon cut the last of the bad looking roses off his masters rose bushes. He had a a normal day like any other one. First, the taking away the flamethrower from Bard. Then he gave Finny 20 big gardening book for him to study for the test he will be given at the end of the day and Maylene is learning to have more balance in the back. He put a bucket of water on her head. As a scream and a splash of water was heard. A sign came from the demons lips as he stop what he was doing to see Maylene on the ground wet.

"Maylene you need to try again with out dropping the buckled." He help the wet maid to her feet.

" I'm so sorry Sebastian. I just can't help it I have two left feet." As she rubbed her head.

"well we'll try again tomorrow then. We need the ballroom clean." as he sign again as he looked at his watch. " We have an hour before the guests are here so I'll help set the tables."

The clean made the time good by fast for the demon. All he had to do know was to help the master dress in his costume. "Maylene let the guests in went they arrive."

He went up the stairs to find that his master was not in his room or in the study. He went down to the ballroom. To find all the guest have arrive. As Maylene ran up to him. "Sebastian, Sebastian all the guest are ... Were is the Master ?"

The Butler just shook his head. " I have not seen the Master scents this morning for tea. Go look in the garden Maylene." He looked threw the crowed to see if he could find the little blue hair boy. "Were are you young master?" Sebastian whispered.

"Would you like to have some sweet cakes sir." A voice came from his left side. Taking the demon butler by surprise. The Sebastian turn to see a little black haired maid. She was lifting a tray of food. He didn't see her face.

"No thank you, I'm looking for some one." He turn away from the small black haired maid he had to admit she was cute even if he did see her face. She was dress in a maid uniform that would matches his. But its no time to wonder who this maid is he had to find his Master.

"Who would the one hell of a butler be looking for?" I smile appeared on the girls face. Shock filled the demon he knew he didn't tell this person this . He turn to look at the maid. The maid turn to look up that the butler. Their in front of the demon was his master in a dress and he didn't have his eye patch on. His master was showing the world of there agreement.

"Master your..." He demon was cut off by the boy.

"A maid yes." Ciel smirked at Sebastian. "What would a one hell of a butler be if he didn't have a maid to help him."

Sebastian smiled as he lend down to the maid "Your right a butler needs a maid to help him. But Master your not wearing you eye patch?" Ciel just gave a pout. " It will be fine just for tonight. No body knows if it agreement. They'll just think is for the costume." Sebastian just grin. "Yes my Lord. By the way master you look adorable in the maid outfit."

Ciel blush. "Shut up Sebastian and don't call me Master or lord to night. Lizzy might hear ..." He was cut off."AHHH! That is the most cutes costume I ever seen." Both of them look to see a hyper blond girl shouting at Ciel. Lizzy grab the maids hands. "You look so cute." She spun the poor boy in the maids outfit around to take a good look then hugging him as if he was I stuff bear toy. "SOOOOO CUTE YOU'RE LIKE A DOLL!"

"Miss please." Ciel cried out. In till Sebastian lift the maid out of Lizzy grab in to his arms in a bride hold.

"Sebastian! Why did you take her away?" Lizzy balled to the demon butler. Sebastian look to the little girl. "Because Miss Liz this is my date for tonight." This said made Ciel blush all the way down his body.

Star appeared in Lizzys eyes."Oh Sebastian I didn't know you had a date. What's he name?"

"Her Name is Sandra Mckay. Sandra meet lizzy." Ciel/ Sandra whisper a small hello.

Sebastian lean down kissing Ciel on the lips at he pulled away to see his master a bright red then before. "Would my little maid like to dance with me."

"Um..." He look at lizzy standing there watching them. " Yes" He quickly applied. As the butler put him down then leading to the dace floor. "That was a close one." Ciel muttered.


End file.
